


A life together

by AlmaDescompuesta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaDescompuesta/pseuds/AlmaDescompuesta
Summary: KakaObi story with omegaverse and mpreg themes.There were many rules and regulations in the Shinobi world that had to be respected. Any indiscipline could cause great unfortunate events for the person and for those around him. Especially for those who were marked as omegas who had certain rules that had to be followed.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. Scent # 1: Rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick comment, my main language is Spanish and not English, if you don't understand something, you know why.

There were many rules and regulations in the Shinobi world that had to be respected. Any indiscipline could cause great unfortunate events for the person and for those around him. Especially for those who were marked as omegas who had certain rules that had to be followed.

The first was that, if an omega decided to become a ninja, he would have to have a certain physical event to enter the academy.

The second was that entering heat required the omega to either be bound or have an Iryō-nin on the team. Besides that he had to rigorously take the suppressors.

If the omega were in a state, she would be suspended from her ninja duties until the end of the date of her maternity leave. They would only return if their alpha / beta agreed or if they did not have a partner for any reason (separation, the father is from another village, he is dead), he would be the person or clan in charge of the omega .

For Obito they were unnecessary, he would be the best ninja in the whole village and even in all the other villages and he would also be the next Hokage . He would demonstrate that omegas were not only used to have children and be housewives. So he trained hard with the support of his grandmother to meet the requirements of the academy, and he did it (although it was because a war was coming and they needed shinobi to defend the village), there he met Rin the most gentle and cute beta that he has known in his life. She believed in him, because of that is where she decided to earn Rin's love, for him it was brilliant if he married a beta he would not have to fear that an alpha would subdue him with his voice or humiliate him for some reason. Also, he was patient and kind to him.

But since he knew Rin like this, he also knew Kakashi or as Bakashi liked to tell him , the damn believed him useless and a loser, by God! Not all were prodigies like him. But Rin fell in love with him at first sight and it hurt when she started to put it aside.

Well even so he was going to become the first omega e Uchiha Hokage and nobody would stop him …….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8 years later….

This really sucks, his heat was supposed to start in another month, not a few weeks, after Rin advised him to stop the suppressors to avoid collateral damage to his body. But in the middle of the way to the training field she began to feel very hot and small spasms in her crotch, if she had not been jealous before she would not have recognized the symptoms of these.

Deciding that it was a bad idea to go to his training with his team and return to the village, he decided to go into the forest until he reached the back fence of the Uchiha compound , for once he was grateful to be the clan's black sheep, and that they put him near the fence, but far from the other houses where surely nothing good would come out if an alpha smelled it.

But on the way back, almost near his home, he felt like someone was chasing him, to make sure that it was so and not his imagination playing a trick, he decided to hide in a bush. It wasn't long before Kakashi came out looking almost impossible for someone like him.

His ninja uniform had several dirt spots like some leaves and not to mention his hair. Because he lost a minute when seeing the state of his rival, he did not realize that he was looking exactly in his hiding place, after noticing and seeing how he had not approached, he preferred to drag himself out of the bushes before this. became a staring contest. And that's how he got Kakashi's attention , preferring to sit, first of all.

" You are your Obito and you are ... in heat " Kakashi said surprised, he didn't expect the delicious smell to come from his teammate.

" No, I'm just suffering from hyperthermia and my body releases sweet aromas to control it, shit, are you an asshole? The first thing you could have done was mention my zeal, ” G growled Obito , smiling a little. The damn not only mentioned his problem, but his smell was affecting him more than he would like.

" No, I didn't mean it that way, I just ... " I tried to start. " You just smelled amazing, you are here in the middle of the forest and it is very difficult to resist raising you, I am not a hollow head who rushes regardless of consent, I have some self-control for being an alpha "

Obito groaned, reaching towards Kakashi to wrap his arms around his torso, thus inhaling the sweet aroma that he gave off from the young alpha, his behind twitching as his body overheated and a stain formed and the stain dripped from it. "Please stay"

Oh, he had lost his mind for a moment, but he couldn't help it when Kakashi smelled so good.

“ Obito , you are in heat. It 's best if I go before that happens, ” Kakashi said in an attempt to reason with Obito .

" Don't go away. I am suffering for so long. Please, Bakashi , this heat is unbearable, I need your knot, ” Obito said in a pleading tone, in which he made Kakashi lose the last trace of sanity. He turned until he was a few inches between them.

Kakashi smiled (or it looked like a smile under his mask). He reached out and stroked Obito's cheek . Obito leaned down and groaned a bit, finally getting some relief from the Alpha's touch. Kakashi leaned back and began to remove his shirt, revealing his tan chest. He took off his pants and tossed them somewhere randomly.

Obito did the same, slowly taking off his jacket along with his shirt to reveal his slim chest and his two pink nipples already erect due to the change in temperature. The two men only wore their underpants, Kakashi were a dark blue and Obito was a black one with a somewhat effeminate style. Kakashi leaned forward and pressed his lips tenderly against the Uchiha's . He groaned and Kakashi took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside, fighting with Obito's tongue . Kakashi stared at Obito's dark lashes , dejected as his eyes narrowed. They were visible against Obito's milky skin . Kakashi pulled away after a few seconds, licking his lips, savoring the sweetness of Obito on his tongue.

Obito did not understand why his heart fluttered when Kakashi kissed him. All he knew was that he didn't want it to end. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi and pulled him into another kiss, reveling in Kakashi's mint flavor . Realizing what he was doing, Obito leaned back.

He crawled back to better stretch his legs, presenting his ass to Kakashi . His underwear was warmly soaked. Kakashi pulled them down and under Obito's knees , finally managing to take them off. Obito's hole was exposed, dripping moisture. The edge was puffy and pink, trembling slightly in the cold air.

Kakashi knelt to face Obito's hole and then gave him an experimental lick.

Obito's heat-stained stain covered his tongue, and they groaned in unison. Kakashi began to suck on Obito's entrance , causing Obito to back up and growl loud with pleasure.

Kakashi began to thrust his tongue into Obito's tight heat . Which was easy enough; Obito's body was preparing well for his zeal. Obito squirmed when he felt Kakashi's intrusion , moaning loudly at the pleasure bestowed by the young alpha. Kakashi was really fucking him with her tongue, pulling him in and out quickly, making pornographic resonances through the small clearing.

Obito was moaning loudly. His penis was as hard as a rock. The evidence of Obito's desire was the seminal semen from his cock, causing a stain on his abdomen. The secretions were coming out of Obito's hole , being engulfed by Kakashi's mouth . However, it was not enough. Despite the temporary relief from an Alpha's touch, Obito needed to be filled with something bigger.

He said : " Bakashi ... please ... more! ”

Kakashi threw his head back, his pink lips glowing with saliva and Obito's slippery fruitiness . He said " of course, Obito " and brought his fingers to Obito's hole .

He pushed in two at once, causing Obito to moan with pleasure. He scissors them in and out, stretching Obito's edge even further . Soon after, he added a third finger. Pushing as deep as he could, Kakashi smiled upon hearing the omega's loud moans . He had found Obito's prostate . He rubbed his fingers against it, causing Obito's drooling hole to emit a small burst of his own lubricant.

" I need more, " G snapped Obito, his eyes watering with pleasure. " Please, Kakashi. "

Kakashi stood still for an instant upon hearing her name. With the other hand he brought his briefs down to his knees. He popped his fingers out of Obito's hole and rubbed them against his considerable half hard erection, Obito was more than slippery helping to further trigger his arousal.

Obito almost cried at the feeling of emptiness. It was a terrible pain, a burning desire to be filled. And he longed to be touched again by Kakashi .

This only lasted for a few moments, when Kakashi dipped his cock into Obito's wet one-penetration hole .

Obito almost collapsed. It was so much better than I had ever dreamed of. Kakashi's cock stretched him deliciously, filling him perfectly.

Obito screamed as Kakashi pushed gently, nailing his special place. And he did it again, and again, and again until Obito was about to sob with pleasure.

Kakashi's thrusts soon accelerated and deepened. The tip of his cock started hitting her cervix due to penetrations. The blows began to increase speed causing screams of pleasure for Obito . Feeling that Kakashi hit his balls against Obito's butt . Kakashi pushed as deep as he could and then started to jerk from the tip of his cock to his testicles rhythmically, not letting his cock escape Obito's body .

Obito was moaning loudly when he was forced to get down on all fours even while being penetrated by Kakashi . He was almost, almost there. The only thing he needed to complete the moment was the seed of Kakashi marking his insides and the bite on his neck. But he couldn't have that.

Over and over again the sound of their bodies colliding was heard until he finally heard Kakashi's breath and felt the sudden heat coming from Kakashi's semen shooting out of his penis, and Obito was gone, again, driven by his instincts . Without knowing it, he groaned when orgasm hit him. “ Mark me! ”

Kakashi when he heard Obito's words , his heart leapt with excitement. He leaned forward and bit Obito's neck hard, causing Obito to jump . A flash of pleasure shot through them both as Kakashi's teeth dug into the tender flesh of Obito's nape , which would show that Obito was his and that the mark was displayed for everyone.

It was like a second orgasm louder than the first, bringing Obito to the brink once again. Kakashi , who was now sucking Obito's hypersensitive mating mark , leaned into Obito's penis and started stroking it.

Obito's hips dug into Kakashi's hand , seeking the friction his excited body so badly needed . He screamed him orgasm when it hit, onyx eyes rolling back to his head. He collapsed without forces in the cold, hard ground, dragging Kakashi down with him. He lay there, satiated, for a few moments, thinking of nothing but the pure bliss he was experiencing.

However, when pleasure descended, he was filled with horror and fear. Kakashi had claimed it. He did not know why. Obito turned his body as best he could to look at Kakashi (by the knot), about to destroy him.

" Hey, Bakashi, " Obito hissed, "you fucking idiot, why are you claiming me?" ”

Kakashi tilted his head to the side in confusion. He rose slightly, causing Obito to groan awkwardly as the knot moved inside him. Kakashi calmed down immediately.

" Why did you ask me to do it? ”

Obito shook his head. " No I didn't "

Kakashi's expression hardened. “I definitely heard you say it, Obito . Or you moaned rather. I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't consented ”

Obito could tell that Kakashi was not lying. However, he did not know how it could have happened. " I must have said it by accident, " Obito thought, " after all, he wanted it. " And that's what scared Obito . How he loved Hatake despite his enmity. And now she had him. He dropped to the ground and winced, the ground was relentlessly hard.

Kakashi knelt there silently, looking at Uchiha , his hard cock still buried in her ass. He reached out and stroked the lower part of Obito's back . Obito sighed and buried his head in his arms.

Time slowly passed and Kakashi's knees protested the position. After about half an hour, Kakashi felt his cock begin to soften and shrink, he slowly withdrew and moved away from Obito , and the seed began to seep through Obito's hole .

Well it was not as he had planned his zeal, but he could not lie saying that he did not enjoy it, although for some reason the idea of puppies was invading his head, until he noticed in a thousandth of a second the mistake they had made.

“ ! ! BASTARD WE DO NOT USE PROTECTION! "

**Creation date: 05/29/2019 - Edition date: 05/31/2020**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity that links # 1
> 
> The fic was born thanks to a misunderstanding in a KakaObi group on Facebook, I was only looking for recommendations of omegaverse- type fics , but they thought I was the one who would write it. In order not to end badly, I accepted my destiny and wrote this fic .
> 
> Creation date: 05/29/2019 - Edition date: 05/31/2020


	2. Scent # 2: Consequences

After cleaning up, they both decided to respectively go home and speak after their zeal ended. At the end when I got home he went straight to his room even though I wanted to take a bath first, getting to his bedroom looking through drawers of your bedside table was on the side of his bed and found some condoms that always they gave at their annual checkup. I never need them, but I never throw them away on the nurses' recommendations.

Now he was grateful for not having done it, he started to read the indications and side effects of the pill, when he finished reading he took out a pill and with a quick step went to the kitchen to take it with a glass of water.

Once he did, he went to the toilet to take a shower and then a relaxing bath. Entering I notice in the full body mirror I notice its appearance.

His jacket and shirt were wrinkled with dirt and grass stains, his hair was more than messy than usual as were his glasses that were out of place on his face that was red from his previous activity and his neck was the same but surely his nape would be with a bite, and by the end his pants were with several spots that belonged to his natural lubricant with the occasional stain of semen. Taking off all her clothes and including her ninja sandals and bandages she went to the shower to remove all traces of semen and sweat. Already after exhaustively making sure she was clean, she went into the bath she had previously prepared with hot water to relax her muscles and the suffocating hip pain she was currently suffering.

He thought about how this would change his relationship with Kakashi and the atmosphere of his team, maybe he needed to mention it when he met him, they couldn't just tell sensei and Rin that he had gone into heat, he went home near the limits of the complex, he met Bakashi, he fucked Bakashi and they were now linked. Now she felt guilty, aware of Rin's feelings towards Kakashi and in the end due to one of her mistakes , or both ended up linked. Noticing the water getting cold, he preferred to put those thoughts aside, he would wait for his zeal to end and he would speak to the Bakashi to see what they would do.

At least one problem was solved, it is easier to hide a bond than a pregnancy….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the end they were able to disguise their tie with rivalry, for the moment they had only told the rest of the team that he had gone into heat (a shameful statement) and that Kakashi had caught a cold for training too late for the course of the week. Rin and Minato-sensei had believed the justifications and even Rin had approached him to ask if he needed help with something or how he felt due to sudden jealousy. And therein lies the guilt again, if only he had not left his house back then he would not feel that unpleasant feeling, suddenly feeling a kind of joyous feelings that were not his, he sneakily looks at Kakashi, who was stoic at Sensei's scolding for being so stubborn in overdoing his training.

Sighing in the realization that he should keep in mind that he should be more careful with his feelings and thoughts, he didn't want Kakashi to have to comfort him every time he became pessimistic about the situation.

They still had time to camouflage their relationship, although the damn asshole was overprotective because of him being able to get pregnant, but no matter how many times he told Bakashi that he had taken an Altavera pill, he contradicted himself by saying that only 50% worked. of the times. She was only able to stop Bakashi when he had taken a pregnancy test claiming that he was not. Of course it was bought through a henge.

In the two months of workouts they had it was also a difficult part, it was seen as a monstrosity for an alpha to hit an omega and it was worse if they were an intertwined one. Therefore, it was impossible that he and Kakashi could fight seriously, there were many times where even Kakashi did not want to train with him, hopefully everyone believed that the reason was because he was no longer taking Kakashi's suppressors and instincts. They prevent it from hurting you by smelling like an omega. So now all the fights were that he would not have to fight with the Bakashi. As now, Kakashi was fighting Rin while he would fight Minato-Sensei. Both performing Dentōteki no Kumite Shinobi, once they did Tairitsu no In, the battle would begin.

Immediately, the two opponents lunged for the signal and met in the center to exchange blows.

Obito reacted just at the last moment, shielding himself from the blow with his arms and rolling out of the way before coming into full contact with the unforgiving earth. He stood up again just as Sensei ran after him, watching the blond Jounin duck to the ground and turn on his heel, preparing an upward kick. Obito shifted his position with the intention of dodging the incoming attack, entering a badly placed counterattack in his current position-

A ( serious ) little mistake.

Obito was sent flying after he was kicked in the belly, and he barely managed to recover before landing on the ground in a heap, instead of landing on his feet, shaky, but despite everything. He frowned at Minato-Sensei, wiping the blood dripping down his chin before flinching at the obvious injury. " Tch ... Damn it. "

Ignoring the throbbing pain coming from her belly, she got back into a defensive position and ran to her Sensei to launch another round of counterattacks towards the jounin. They went on like this for several minutes until the pain became more and more unbearable and he didn't let him focus on his fight, it wasn't that when he took his distance he noticed that something hot began to slip between his legs. After that he noticed that his vision was blurred along with the screams of his companions, but if not before lowering his gaze alarmingly noticing a growing red stain that spread all over his crotch, then he could only feel how arms were holding him before that everything turned dark.

.

.

.

.

When he woke up, he found himself in a bed too soft to be his and also a strong smell of alcohol that in the past would only cause an itchy nose, but now it only caused him to be hanged just by smelling it.

" Easy, Obito, are you alright? Do you need me to call the doctor? ”He said a worried voice that had been known to him for a while, focusing his eyes, he realized that it was Kushina who was looking at him with concern and an axis of sadness.

" What happened to me? " He could not help but ask, was sure to bleed like that was not a good omen.

" Don't worry about it now, you need to rest and rest for some time, but they will be fine, ttebanne " The redhead said without realizing that she had spoken in the plural.

Hopefully Obito didn't notice either, too tired to pay attention. It didn't take long for him to go back to sleep while Kushina stroked his head and whispered that everything would be fine.

.

.

.

As of the third day, it was when Kushina communicated her state of health, she had cried a lot that day than any day in her life. He said nothing when Kushina reached out to hug and comfort him, did nothing to push her away or something of the sort, only allowed himself to be comforted by the redhead softly whispering encouraging words into his ear. But it didn't stop him from thinking what would happen, he would surely be expelled from the clan for bonding with someone outside of it, just like little Izumi's mother. He would also be ruining his ninja career along with Kakashi's.

Hell, he was sure he would not be allowed to terminate the pregnancy, after all he carried the heir to the Hatake clan, who only had one member.

Even though the village had a certain contempt for Sakumo and they had directed their grudge at Kakashi for a long time, but if it came to light, the news of her pregnancy because of a teammate, taking advantage of her being in heat. It would be chaos.

"I Jj ust ru -Ru ined th - e li -i fe of k-Kakashi " he stuttered through his tears, he couldn't stop thinking that it was all his fault.

" Not so, " Kushina suddenly said, looking at him firmly. " You didn't ruin anyone's life Obito "

" But "

" But nothing " He interrupted and then looked at him with a severe and soft look that showed the affection that was directed towards " The arrival of this child is not going to ruin your life, Obito. Maybe it will just complicate it, but the moment you conceived this baby, you became a mother and you always will, ttebane. ”

When she finished saying, a comfortable silence formed that was only interrupted from time to time with words of encouragement from the redhead.

.

.

.

.

A long time passed when they decided to discharge him, the time passed quickly thanks to the fact that he was sedated all the time, they did not even waste the time to do it again before he left. So he couldn't see his transfer, although he couldn't help but think if he would return to the Uchiha compound, but he had also noticed that Rin, Kakashi and Sensei did not go to see him.

Kushina told him that it was because they were attending to important matters.

When he was too aware of his surroundings, he was being laid on a bed in an unfamiliar room, noticing that his Sensei was the one laying him down. The opponent had also noticed that the jet hair was awake.

" Hello, Obito. How do you feel? " The blonde asked with concern in his tone.

" I feel a little dizzy, " he replied, noting his Sensei's tone. Also, in these circumstances it would not do to lie.

" It makes sense, you were sedated to prevent low back pain from affecting you," the Namikaze said calmly to reassure his student, knowing how delicate his health was. “ Besides the slight dizziness, you don't need anything else, like Water? Food? Do you need to go to the bathroom? ”

“ Maybe some water wouldn't hurt, but can I go myself? ” He couldn't help but ask, he was eager to walk, since the hospital had forced him to rest.

" No, you can't Obito " The blond replied denying his head. " The doctor was very strict regarding your care, you should be in absolute rest, depending on the severity of your symptoms, you should avoid eating any sausage, nor should you take medications that are not prescribed by the doctor and ... "

He didn't continue talking, as if he didn't want to continue speaking, but the blush he had only gave him an idea of why.

Trying to change the subject, Obito asked the first thing that came to mind. " So Where am I? ”

" You are in my apartment, " Minato said with a reassuring smile, while stroking her head. "He needs supervision in case you still feel bad "

It wasn't long before his Sensei left the room reminding him that he should rest and that if he needed something, he didn't hesitate to ask for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity that links # 2
> 
> I 'm sorry for anything out of time or coherence in the story, I would write or go on my free modules at school. All crazy writing sex scenes in my electives.


	3. Scent #3: Cravings.

For Obito it was already unbearable to keep walking with a dildo in his ass and a capsule vibrator turned on between his testicles on the way back together with Kakashi , it seemed that the bastard enjoyed watching him squirm while resting his arms behind his head and worst of all everything is that he enjoyed that mockery and insignificant mockery and exhibitionism. He had been told that the pregnancy made him do some crazy things, but he figured it would be typical strange cravings or a state of emotional hypersensitivity, not this.

Not that he simply grabbed the vibrator and dildo that were in a box at the bottom of the closet (gift from Jiraiya- sama or as Ero- sennin told him , when he learned that Kakashi had bonded with him, he had sent them along with a strip of condoms and a few jars of spermicidal lubricants), just for a moment it seemed like a brilliant idea to wear them under his clothes and ask Bakashi to accompany him to the mall to buy ingredients for dinner. He had surely accepted to make sure he didn't do something stupid while he was outside and unsupervised like a little boy.

Arriving at the mall he had given Kakashi the little vibrator control as unobtrusively as he could, although he only kept it in his pants pocket without even seeing it and kept walking to a vegetable stall. It was really disappointing that he hadn't even paid attention to the lighter, in the end he gave up and went to buy the meat for the Tonkatsu . When they made sure they had bought what they needed, they returned to the Hatake compound .

The Hatake complex was almost on the borders of the village, although only the compound had a house that was from Kakashi and the one since he moved with him upon learning of his pregnancy and the rest was only land for Kakashi's summons . Bakashi's old house was very sad, according to him, he had kept the land in case he ever had a partner and decided to have puppies, but he still looked sad when they came to live in the house, although it was not too neglected before it was habitable for him and not to mention that it was falling apart. But thanks to his former classmates and Sensei , the place became habitable again as did the courtyard with the weeds, although the gloomy atmosphere was still noticeable.

I lightened it up a bit with some plants that he liked to grow when he was in the Uchiha compound and some decorative plants inside the room he also hung team portraits and figurines and paintings that he bought when they left town, in the end the compound got a friendly and homelike.

Soon they would have to put together and decorate the baby's room, although she is only in her fifth month and second week of pregnancy, she wanted to start with that to remove one less earring.

Although the curious thing was that from the beginning of her fifth month of pregnancy she felt after so long with energy and a sudden sexual appetite that she had not felt since her last jealousy.

Wandering between his thoughts he did not realize that Kakashi had come so close to him with his left hand grasping a small control with a curious face and intrigue, and after seconds he decided to turn on the small control that the omega had previously given him, only to be present as he jumped and shouted sharply and then looked around if anyone had seen what had happened, when he realized that there was no one on the road to turn to see Kakashi who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

" What do you think you have-do?" " Stuttering Obito blushed to the feel the vibrations in his testicles.

"I prove what you gave me, but I didn't know it was one of those " Kakashi replied with a pleased look when he saw that his assumption was correct.

Although now I didn't know what to do now.

" C-Of course ... no ... I ... " He was trying to find some justification for his action, he just couldn't, feeling an itch in his eyes, decided to look somewhere other than Hatake .

Seeing how her partner felt humiliated, she decided to turn off the vibrator and then apologize.

" Sorry, I did not want to make you uncomfortable or make you feel bad about all this " He regretted what had happened and waited until Obito decided to turn to see him, which he did, but still remaining silent. To avoid another awkward moment, Kakashi proceeded to say " I think it's best to go back to the complex -

Obito just nodded and kept walking on the trail along with Kakashi at his side, they were already a few meters from the Hatake fences when the former Uchiha had stopped from the road, causing the young alpha to also stop to admire that the omega was found static and flushed, with a few drops of sweat adorning his whitish forehead.

" Is something wrong Obito ? ” I do not hesitate to ask when seeing the status of your partner.

They stood there for a few moments, until Obito decided to speak, although in an embarrassed way he explained the situation, leaving Kakashi in shock .

" In others, have a dildo in your ass, which has been deepened by your lubricant and causing press your prostate q " " he explained a jovial way Kakashi , when hands rested on her mouth, causing no end of talk.

" Yes, yes, you already understood, but don't say it that way, " Obito claimed, all embarrassed and with his eyes rolled.

" Ma , ma but that's not for you to put yourself that way " Kakashi said neutral , while Obito looked at him with his eyes narrowed even with the blush adorning his face. " We just have to do the obvious -

" The obvious? " I asked Obito suspect.

" The obvious " The alpha repeated.

.

.

.

" I re - al - l ly hate y - y ou Bakas -hi " Obito muttered as he felt a few fingers stir inside him, Kakashi however continued preparing the inside of the omega , slowly inserting more fingers into it.

"You hurt my feelings, Obito, " said Kakashi dramatically , who seemed to be enjoying the moment.

It took a long time to convince Obito to remove his pants along with his underwear so that he could take out a dildo to return to the complex without discomfort, of course the omega stubbornly refused due to being on a trail, although no one passed here, I would not do it.

So after some arguments and protests, she got him to do it, but behind a tree. The pose is somewhat daring, but easily accessible by what they were going to do, Obito was resting his forearms on the trunk of the standing tree, while his hip was raised and his legs were separated by a considerable distance and without his pants and underwear, leaving him with only a shirt he was wearing,

Pulling it out was easy, thanks to Obito's natural lubricant and it wasn't as deep as he thought, but seeing Obito again in a pose that showed his pink and wet entrance, flushed and smelling great with excitement, he couldn't help but play a little, and now he found himself with an already hard erection and a frustrated Obito not reaching his orgasm.

" Kakashi ..." Obito called to him between gasps, closing his eyes tightly as he ran his hand over his forehead, removing from her the rebellious bangs that had stuck to his face with all the sweat shed. " Please, fuck me, I need your cock until your knot forms and you empty your thick warm cum inside me, like you want to put more cubs in my belly "

Without disobeying his omega's request, Kakashi presses the tip of his cock against Obito's entrance and then slowly slides inside, moaning at the sensation of wet heat surrounding him.

He grips Obito's hips tightly and begins to push inside, listening to his partner moan and groan every time he brushes against the other man's sweet spot.

The alpha carefully gripped the omega's bare thighs and slowly began to move against him, starting with slow, steady thrusts that eventually grew faster and stronger, erratic. Obito unconsciously began to release more of his fluids, enjoying the delicious sensation of being filled to the bottom by the wide, throbbing cock of his alpha, whose head he kissed on her cervix every time Kakashi's pelvis hit his buttocks. .

Obito held on to the tree trunk tighter. His chest leaned against the tree every time Kakashi moves, but the pleasure distracts him from the exposure. His mouth opens in a wordless scream, his body quivers as the pleasure peaks.

However, Kakashi as soon as he felt the cavity around his cock tighten even more, getting up a bit so that he could give more power to his thrusts while holding firmly on his thighs that already bore the first reddish marks made by strong fingers. of the Hatake .

Kakashi takes a deep breath through his teeth as he feels Obito's muscles tense around him. He buries his face in his partner's neck and sinks his teeth into the soft skin, muffling the loud moan he makes as he runs alongside his partner. He feels his knot swell and reluctantly pull back, not wanting them to be trapped here for the next fifteen minutes.

.

.

.

.

The steam covered the bathroom completely, something he appreciated if his companion would not see his blush. She had never had a sexual appetite like what happened a few hours ago, after her activity in the open they went directly to the complex to have a bathroom to clean the remains of fluids in their bodies.

Kakashi suggested that he go ahead and bathe first in what he kept the purchase, of course he did not reject the offer since he had a leak and did not want to make a mess in the living room.

You only have less than four months left.

You can bear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity that links # 3
> 
> The history together things that would have liked to see in fics of KakaObi .


	4. Scent # 4: Family.

Four hours later, and Obito was irritable.

" Three centimeters " he moaned as he pushed her hands against her lower back and stretched his chest toward the ceiling. " It feels like it's been an eternity and I'm only three bloody inches dilated ."

" Omega males tend to have long jobs, " Rin reminded him. " At least I read that. However, your contractions begin to get closer and twenty minutes apart, now, so we are moving. "

Obito's breath left him gasping as he clutched at his belly, and when the second caught up with him, he rested his weight on Kakashi's chest.

" Nineteen, " Rin corrected himself, looking at the wall clock in the room . " That is great progress . "

Thirty-seven minutes later according to Rin's clock, Obito relaxed against Kakashi again, his face flushed and his breathing slowed. " You should sit down, Obito " I nsistió Kakashi. " Try to stay strong a little longer . "

" I guess I'm going to need it, huh? " Obito laughed softly, and struggled slightly as he dropped onto the stretcher.

Obito with a small smile tired while that Kakashi wiped his brow with a soft cloth. He sighed as he leaned against Kakashi on the stretcher, letting his eyes close.

" Let him sleep a little if he can . " Rin said taking the cloth from Kakashi's hand “ We still have time. You should take an eye too . "

Kakashi's eyes were a bit heavy, and with Obito breathing firmly against his chest, he doubted he had any other place to go for at least a little while.

The dream was difficult to achieve, but he managed to let his eyes close and focus on Obito's breathing and the warmth of his body. It already felt as if they had been there forever, but also as if they had only just begun. Either way, they still had a long way to go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A few hours later only Obito's scream could be heard, a low, wild moan that is almost supernatural. That if Tsunade wasn't looking at her, she'd think it came from a wounded animal.

When another contraction pierces his body, the room is filled with another serious howl; his belly shudders, the boy inside struggles to get out and see the world, his body tries to expel him, but he is still not conscious enough to do so.

Tsunade exchanges a bleak look with Kakashi and Rin. " How long has he been like this?"

" Four hour s before you came here " D Ijo Kakashi.

" It was not as lengthy as now, but with 8 centimeters, you're being too sore at the moment to begin the procedure " S and complaint Rin, as if this were a joke for her. " Hormones and pain have completely altered your system, not just counting blood loss. "

" If we don't help him, crushing someone's hand will be the least of our problems, " Kakashi agrees. " He could lose the baby . "

Tsunade admitted that she was somewhat worried about the boy, who would say that something like this would happen to him. He only returned to Konoha so that he could withdraw some money to continue his bets, but Shizune needed to go to the main hospital to renew her supplies of medications. But she wasn't even in the hospital for a few minutes (if Shizune insisted that she go so she wouldn't bet) when a woman recognized her and approached her to ask if she could treat a Shinobi relative who was badly injured by a failed mission ( which I refuse to not see the blood) but the pleas of the woman only called unwanted attention to her, at one moment to another she was surrounded by a multitude of patients and some relatives of these who were pleading for care, so she did the most logical to this situation.

Ran ...

He ran until he reached a hallway and entered a room without seeing that he was in the delivery room area, therefore when he looked up when he heard a scream of agony, he could only see a brown girl with purple marks on both cheeks staring at her in amazement as she held some blood-soaked sheets, an albino with a mask staring at her in disbelief next to a gurney being occupied by a black-haired man (probably a partner of either of them) in the hospital gown With a remarkable belly that had no doubt that she was pregnant and about to give birth who was trying to muffle the cries of contractions, but she could only see this before she passed out thanks to her hemophobia.

He really hates hospitals.

When she woke up she was in a chair next to the future mother, so she got up as fast as possible to leave the place, not without saying something like an apology (it was also a relief not to notice more blood) but before she The door had gone open abruptly so that a head peeked into the room (luckily the door covered it) when not seeing her only sighed and left, closing the door with force.

In the end he could not leave the room, the boy (Kakashi Hatake after he introduced himself) had gone out to get attention for his partner (Obito is how the girl named Rin presented him) but returned with a frustrated appearance, apparently his appearance only caused that there was a crowd of people running into the hospital for her to attend to them and all the doctors and nurses were trying to bring order to the hospital and find some patients who ran away from their rooms. In the end she decided to help the omega, after all she had not received medical help because of her.

Once he felt that he was not going to pass out from the blood (which was a miracle , maybe it was just his instinct to help an omega in clear pain ), he asked those present if one of them was an Iryō ” nin, hopefully the girl was. So he instructed her on how to help her bring out the child (or brat in her case). He ordered him to help him sit up and spread his legs, he had also asked Hatake to try to comfort his partner, which he did not hesitate and he did immediately.

The Hatake sat behind him, rubbing circles between his shoulders and comforting him as best he could. The Rin girl stood next to her for another order. But Obito was not silent, each breath leaving him in a long low moan that seemed to shake his entire body. That was for the best, according to Tsunade. " Help with his breathing, Hatake, " he said, " and try to relax your body, Obito . "

" Now I need you to push as hard as you can, Obito, " he ordered, looking up at the boy who was crying in pain, but still he nodded and then pushed along with a scream. Hopefully she did so for about an hour before he drinks crying out of his hiding place; He quickly put it on his chest and could see how Obito accompanied him in tears and how the Hatake snuggled close to him.

The Hatake who was more nervous than her. Trembling, she cut the baby's umbilical cord and after Obito delivered the baby to take her in her arms. She and Rin took the baby to the side of the room to clean it and then take it back to the first parents.

" Congratulations brats, you have a healthy child " Tsunade said and then handed him over to the mother. "How do you feel? "

" As if I had just removed a four and a half kilo watermelon from my body " He groaned.

" I'm sure your body is not completely ruined " D Ijo Kakashi with a smile.

Obito pushed him away. " Oh, fuck off you damn asshole . " He sighed, and Kakashi was able to pinpoint the exact moment when he found his son. Obito's eyes softened immediately, an expression covering his face that Kakashi had never seen before. " I didn't think I could love him more than I did when I was using my bladder as a punching bag. "

Rin just laughed at his comment pressing a hand against Obito's shoulder. He growled and shrugged his shoulders away from Rin, still looking at the silver-haired baby wrapped in blue blankets near the window.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At night when Shizune finally found Tsunade and they said goodbye to everyone, then both Iryō ” nin left through the window accompanied by Pakkun who would escort them to the door of the village (A kind of thanks from Kakashi). Leaving team 7 in a calm and warm environment.

" No I can believe it's so soft , " he said murmured Rin as he rubbed his finger on one of the cheeks of the baby was wringing her in the arms of his mother.

" Maybe I should let the baby sleep and tomorrow you can pinch his cheeks as much as you want " Obito said when he saw how his son was trying to get away from his friend.

" I think you are right, it is late and you are probably tired " Rin said with a smile when she saw the little boy start to doze once he stopped touching him

" Ma, ma what surprises me is that Minato - Sensei and Kushina - San have not returned from their -" Kakashi was saying until he was interrupted by the door that was abruptly opened revealing Minato and Kushina dirty with mud and what was I could feel some blood.

" Forgive me TTEBANE, we are a bit complicated MISSION ASI Q " " started screaming Kushina but could not keep talking when a baby's cry was heard and then dodge an ob ject which was released on her face.

“ YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO TOUCH THE DAMNED HAIR DOOR OF KETCHUP !! ” Obito shouts when he sees that his son was crying because of Kushina.

“ HOW DID YOU CALL ME INSOLENT MOCOSO !! " And so began another typical discussion between the former " Uchiha and the Uzumaki, everyone watched in disbelief as they argued until a nurse came to scold them as if they were children.

.

.

.

.

After a week of recovery, Obito was released from the hospital with his little cub, who had been named after a man who was strong, loyal and important to them.

Hatake Sakumo

.

.

.

.

When they arrived at the house, the first thing that Kakashi prioritized was that his partner did not go directly to his nest with the cub. So I take the puppy away and take him straight to the bathroom to take a decent bath, the hospital did not allow him to bathe completely. Obito protested, of course, but it only took an exchange of words for him to agree.

Sighing at the stubbornness of the omega, the doctors had told him that in the first days after delivery, Obito would be more in touch with his instincts. And that he would feel safe in his nest accompanied by his alpha. For as long as or until his omega feels safe, he would take care of household chores and basic necessities for now.

Leaving the cub in the blanket nest, he stopped to observe how this inherited its characteristics instead of the Uchiha genes.

If he was honest he never thought about having a family, not once did it cross his mind, but he did not regret having linked up with his teammate, that was demonstrated by clan chief Uchiha when a meeting was held to talk about Obito and his pregnancy.

It would protect them no matter what.

It was a promise that will never be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity linking # 4
> 
> For this chapter, I remember doing a lot of research on natural childbirth as well as asking the anecdotes of my mother and grandmother.


	5. Scent # 5: Final

Taking care of Sakumo was not as difficult as he had imagined, he was the calmest baby he had ever known (well, he does not know many babies, considering that he was a repudiation of his clan and many parents did not allow their children to join him) but It also had its downsides. Like any baby this one would cry in a matter of hours when he was hungry or uncomfortable, commonly when he needed a diaper change or felt lonely.

He was also a top sleeper, who, if he wasn't 100% percent that he was his and Kakashi's son , would think he was an albino Nara cub.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Kakashi , can you take a ..." Obito tried to speak , with a sleepy Sakumo in his arms, who was tired from playing with his mother. But he could not continue seeing the scene that was formed before him.

The bed he shared with his partner, was a Kakashi asleep soundly in the middle of it with some mission scrolls in one of his arms. Lately he was taking too many missions with his old team due to the course of the war and his rise as Anbu . On several occasions he wondered if there was anything he could do, he just felt helpless as he was no longer serving his village.

It was a few moans that brought him back to reality, lowering his gaze he stopped as his son was stirring in his arms already irritated due to the fatigue he was experiencing at that time.

With a determined step he approached where Kakashi was and with one arm holding Sakumo and the other one now free he hastened to carefully move the scrolls on top of Kakashi's bedside table , once the bed was free of scrolls, he approached place Sakumo on Kakashi's chest .

The little boy, feeling the smell and heat of his father, did not hesitate to snuggle more into his chest, Obito could only see the scene with a smile on his face, he walked silently to a closet to take out some pillows that he had stored to put them around Kakashi and thus prevent Sakumo from falling when he rolled and place a small blue blanket with drawings of puppies on the back of a Sakumo already asleep.

Seeing that her son and partner were resting quietly, she left the room to prepare dinner.

Maybe he would make eggplant soup, sure Kakashi would like it.

.

.

.

.

" Wanwaun !" Exclaimed little Sakumo when he saw the puppy next to his chair to eat. At just one year old, he could already distinguish some things, for example his father's summons.

On the other hand, Pakkun did not hesitate to keep an eye on Kakashi's cub . While it was somewhat different from the usual A and S rank missions , it also had its advantages.

" Wanwaun !" The puppy exclaimed again as he dropped a piece of Chicken Nuggets to the floor, which he did not get to touch thanks to the ninken skills he managed to catch him in one bite.

Yes, this job had its advantages.

The albino applauded with joy for the puppy, he was going to throw another nugett if not because Obito entered the dining room with a trainer glass for his son. Pakkun pretended not to have done anything wrong in his absence.

.

.

.

.

After Kakashi returned from a mission with his former team, Obito served him dinner, then brushed the Nikken and fed them in their bowls in the courtyard.

Obito planted his lips at the base of Kakashi's standing cock , brushing against her wet folds as he stuck his tongue out to the tip, staring at Kakashi the entire time.

The sight of Obito on his knees fading away was powerful enough to completely harden him. Normally they would only sleep Sakumo in his room, they would say goodbye to the summons and go to sleep as they usually do. But Kakashi had a request to his partner, so instead of sleeping he asked him for fellatio.

" Poor me alpha, after I gave birth to your cub we haven't done it for almost a year" The omega said punctuating his statement with a tender kiss on the tip of his cock . " I think you really want to see me suck your cock."

Kakashi's breathing was labored, his face red and sweaty from pure anticipatory lust. " As if you were not better "

Obito smiled, then immediately lowered his head and took Kakashi's half length immediately, stealing another gasp from him. Obito smiled at her, his lips tightening around his alpha's limb, as his head moved up and down in a fast but controlled rhythm.

Kakashi groaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head up. He needed time to adjust to these new feelings, the new sound of Obito's mouth moving up and down the limb.

He put a single hand on top of the other's head, gently grasping the jet hair with a little pressure. Obito's lips went lower and lower with each shake of his head, and Kakashi was excited when he actually felt the tip push into the hollow of Obito's throat . Obito groaned again, louder and much more, and finally, Kakashi came into the omega's mouth .

Obito had no choice but to swallow the semen, he didn't like the taste, but he couldn't spit it on the floor where it would get sticky either.

.

.

.

.

The worst day he had in his opinion was when Kakashi was seriously injured on a mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge . His sensei along with Rin, Gai, and Kakashi had been selected for the mission shortly after he voluntarily discharged himself as a ninja, reaching only the gennin rank .

But when fate surprised him again, not only with his partner and father of his son on the verge of death, was the news of the suicide of his best friend in enemy lands.

The funeral was short and simple, only attending former classmates from the academy and some friends at the hospital where his classes resided. He did not know if his puppy knew what was happening, but he did not cry at the funeral, it was only when they were at the house that he broke down along with his mother.

.

.

.

.

" Come on, Naru to open your mouth" I implore Obito trying to feed the blond puppy with a bottle of baby formula.

The blonde had not wanted to eat for hours and that worried the omega, Sakumo never rejected his milk even when he was satisfied.

It had been three years since she gave birth to her son and a few weeks after the Kyuubi attack . He didn't know much about what happened to Kushina , the strongest theory at the time was that the delivery was harder than previously thought, causing the seal to not hold freeing the nine-tailed fox, killing not only his sensei and his wife that night, but many villagers and ninjas.

Until the situation calmed down, the son of their sensei and Kushina , bone Naruto would stay with them in what the council decided to do with Naruto and his new duty as Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi .

" Akachan " I greet her three years the puppy from his shoulder.

"That's right Sa-kun , he's a baby" He said tenderly when he saw his son amazed by the little one in his arms.

His being filled with a new determination, he would protect and raise Minato-sensei e Kushina's son by his willingness to fire.

.

.

.

And he achieve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity linking # 5
> 
> I don't think there is a continuation, a year has passed since I wrote it and abandoned it. Just because I came back with writing fics (Which I deleted in my account) I took it up again. This chapter was published earlier in the same group where it started.


End file.
